


Slow Down

by carliewild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad English, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Mentioned Ron Weasley, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carliewild/pseuds/carliewild
Summary: Hermione Granger was going through a midlife crisis at the age of 25. She didn't know what to do, since the end of the war the girl just followed the flow, with no serious relationship since her pseudo relationship with Ron Weasley, she never even had a night stand! She felt pathetic, especially when Ginny Weasley had such an exciting sex life. Hermione was jealous, she was enough of a woman to admit it. But where does Harry get into this equation? Well, according to Ginny, Harry thinks Hermione has an amazing ass.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllyArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllyArcher/gifts).



> Hi!!!  
> So, first of all, I'm from a non-speaking English country, so this is full of bad grammar and typos, if there's anything that's completely wrong, please let me know. I try my best here, believe me, my English has been worst ;-;  
> But the most important is: This is my Christmas present to my best friend, /EllyArcher, this beautiful human being whom a love berry much, kissus to you my babe <3

Hermione Granger is the smartest witch of their age. The smartest of them all. She was dedicated, she was responsible, she is reliable. Hermione is a lot of things and people expect a lot from her. Greatness is the word. The witch knows better than anyone that she was a character to fulfill, she needs to be this perfect young modern witch who shall bring the wizarding world to the known century. Hermione knew the moment she came back, after the war and everything that went down, after the year she took to finish school and then helping Harry and Ron at the Ministry, after all of that, Hermione had finally taken a step back.

She needed to slow down. She needs to learn how to live again.

It all started with a simple question from Mrs. Weasley, _‘Dear, what do you want?_ ’ At that moment she had an epiphany. Even though Mrs. Weasley was only asking what she wanted for her birthday dinner, Hermione couldn’t help but think ‘ _I don’t know’_. It was a long time coming, if she thinks about it now. The girl never really took the time to reevaluate her life, to understand what she really wanted. It was always something after the other, a fight after another, a problem to fix each step they took. Always together, the three of them… Then it was only her.

Her romance with Ron ended with the war. They understood that their friendship was way more valuable than their _so-called_ relationship. Both knew that they were best of as best friends and nothing more, everyone took it pretty well considering everything. Ron became an Auror, strong and respected, just like he always wanted. She was happy for him. When Ron was sent to Asia to handle some wandering dark wizards, he came back with a beautiful little witch in town. Feisty too. The Weasley, as always, were happy to greet the girl into the family. So was Hermione. Everything was perfect, honestly.

At 25-years-old Hermione Granger knew a lot about fighting, about hiding and making the best of each situation. She knew how to handle the Dark wizards, she knew how to get her way with the Wizengamot. She knew a lot about a lot of things but herself. She keeps thinking to herself, who is this person? Who is this witch? Who is Hermione Granger?

She was having a midlife crisis. At 25 years old, _for Merlin’s sake!_

It was then that she realized that since Ron, the witch had never been in a serious relationship, or a relationship at all. She is a 25-years-old young woman who never had a one night stand. Ginny actually laughed in her face when the brunette told her that. The younger witch was a beauty queen and a _badass_ , after breaking up with Harry in their last year before the War, Ginny found herself very popular among the wizards. And a couple of witches too. Hermione was honestly jealous of Ginny’s confident sexuality. The girl had this air around her that made Hermione feel uneasy, for she had never felt anything like it.

“You need to get out there, Mione.” The redhead said, drinking her muggle beer with gusto, she had taken a liking for the muggle alcohol after dating this muggle born boy she met in America. Ginny led a fascinating, exciting life. And Hermione wanted that too. “What you need, my friend, is to get laid.” She laughed at Hermione's scandalized face. “You need a good _dicking_. That’s what you need. Or a good pussy, whatever gets you going. I mean...” Ginny drinks the last of her beer, getting up to get more from the refrigerator. They were at Hermione’s apartment complex in London.

“You know what?” Hermione said, drinking her last bite of butterbear, “You may be right.”

“I am!” Ginny screamed from the kitchen. “I’m totally right,” the girl swayed a little, they had been drinking for a while now. “And know what else?” The girl dumped herself beside Hermione on the couch, looking the brunette in the eyes and whispering, very loudly, to her, “Harry needs to get laid too. He is cranky.” It took Hermione a second to understand what Ginny said.

“What?” Ginny giggled in her hand, when Hermione looked at her confused.

“Yeah, that boy has been in a mood lately. He went home for lunch last Sunday and, Merlin, he didn’t smile once!” She continued, ignoring Hermione's question mark expression. 

“I thought he was dating that MACUSA agent.” Hermione commented.

“No, no” Ginny emphasized by shaking her head frantically. “They fucked around, according to Ron, but like she went back to New York or something.”

They spent the rest of the night discussing trivial things, Ginny as always explicitly talking about her casual affairs and Hermione feeling increasingly inadequate. _Oh Morgana_ , maybe they shouldn't have opened that bottle of firewhiskey after all those beers. Hermione thought looking at the cup in her hand.

“You should sleep with Harry,” Ginny screamed drunkenly. "That boy is good," she laughed, "he knows how to use his thingy."

" _What_!" Hermione physically jumped back at Ginny's idea. "What the bloody hell, Gin."

"What?" Ginny asked, the redhead extremely offended on Harry's behalf. "He's big, you know." She smirked.

"This is so wrong. He's like- Like my brother, I mean, he's my best friend. This is weird. No way!"

"Come on, Mione, you and Ron were best friends too! And let me tell you, I have the experience, he has a big dick. And he knows how to use it."

“Merlin! Ginny I really don’t want to know about Harry sex life. It’s weird.” The brunette said frowning.

“Are you telling me that you never, ever, thought about it?” Ginny had an incredulous expression, seeing Hermione go red in the face.

“N- no! I haven’t!” She mumbled taking a sip of her firewhiskey.

“Oh bloody hell!!! You totally did!” Ginny was laughing now.

“No, I didn’t!” The witch was practically screaming at this point, being completely embarrassed.

“Yes, you did” Sing-songed Ginny, downing her cup of firewhiskey.

“I don't want to talk about this anymore.” Hermione said, defensive.

“C’mon Mione! I think Harry had too, you know.” Ginny watched Hermione closely, seeing the brunette blushing violently.

“What?” Hermione asked quietly, her voice breaking at the end, as if she was extremely surprised, but curious at the same time. She was looking at Ginny, her eyes were choked with drunkenness, with a glow that Ginny knew very well.

“He thought of you.” Ginny said calmly.

“Seriously? That 's bollocks!”

“No, I’m serious! He told me once about it.”

“I don’t believe you- Har- Harry would never.” The witch said with a strange voice. She looked disappointed. Ginny smirked.

“Well,” Ginny said, voice of honey, “whatever.” Giggling a little, Ginny served herself a new glass of whiskey. “He told me that you had a great ass.”

“Ginny!” The witch choked on her drink. Ginny couldn’t help but laugh at Hermione’s expression.

“Just saying.”

  
  


That had been a couple of weeks ago and Hermione couldn’t stop thinking about it. She was honest with herself, the thought of Harry and her in that kind of… situation had arisen a long time ago. Back in Hogwarts, sometimes, she would imagine what Harry’s lips felt like, if he was so intense at kissing as he was at fighting. If his agile hands could work her up just as good as she thought and damned, when Hermione saw him with the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform in Sixth Year… That was a good year. Hermione's new found interest in Quidditch was not only because of Ron. I mean, she had eyes, okay? _Let a girl live!!!_

The thing was that now she was thinking about it again, thanks to Ginevra Weasley and her goddamn mouth.

Of course she never thought much of it, like, Harry wouldn’t think about her like that, ever. He had always treated her respectfully, like a sister. Just the thought of Harry seeing her that way, eyeing her up like Ginny had suggested- _Oh_ , that was doing things to her mental health.

Today of all days she couldn’t think about Harry. Seeing as the boy was seated beside her on the couch at Grimmauld Place where they Weekly meet for dinner. And Ginny was right, the boy was cranky. Harry hadn’t utter a word since she got there, giving the witch monosyllabic answers. It was starting to piss her off.

“Harry?” Hermione lost her patience, calling the boy who was seated with his legs open, biting his lips with a glass of wine in hands looking at nowhere and not listening to her. He was handsome, damned. But annoying. “Harry?” She said louder. _The boy-_ The man still didn’t acknowledge her. Snorting irritably, Hermione slapped the wizard's arm.

“Ouch,” Harry snorted. “Mione, what the fuck?”

“Are you listening to me?” She asked annoyed. The dark haired wizard only looked at her, blank face on.

“Ah- Sure.” He didn’t look sure.

“Really, Harry, what’s wrong with you?” She asked finally, seeing the man beside her let a frustrated sigh.

“Nothing.”

“Harry, aren’t we best friends?” She couldn’t help feeling hurt by the wizard's lack of trust in her.

“It’s nothing, really.” He smiled, more like grimaced at her.

“Ok. You don’t want to tell me, that’s alright. I think I'm gonna go now-” She got up, feeling frustrated and hurt.

“No!” His hand took a hold of her wrist. “Wait, don’t go.” Harry’s voice was laced with an emotion Hermione couldn’t decipher.

“Well?” She said after seating back. Looking closely at him, Hermione noticed that his cheeks were blushing and his eyes kept looking everywhere but her. His glasses were falling down his nose and Hermione had to hold herself back from fixing it. Harry brought his hand up and fixed the glasses, passing his hand through his hair and a nervous habit.

“Is embarrassing. But I swear nothing bad, is just…”

“Just what?” Hermione insisted. Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly, while shaking his head. Her curly black hair was long and Hermione would do anything to run her hands through the man's locks, to feel the softness that she knew very well to be there.

“I-” He paused for a moment, looking up at the witch who was looking at him worriedly. “I’m having- I, I don’t know how to say it.” He ended up frustrated. Closing his eyes, since Harry couldn't face Hermione when he said the next words. “I’m horny. All the fucking time, okay? And, and I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about things.”

“What things?” Hermione's voice caught in her throat. His words hit close to home. She was feeling very frustrated lately too.

“You know. Things.” Harry opened his eyes, looking at Hermione from his side of the couch. She looked at him with a careful expression, not wanting the wizard to see how affected she was by his words.

It didn’t help that Harry was still partially wearing his work clothes. His Auror jacked was on the couch at his side, but his black shirt was still on, three buttons open showing his slim throat and broad chest. His dark pants hugged his legs nicely from his seating position, showing the muscle there. Hermione was having a hard time concentrating. _Oh my Merlin, she was checking him out._ Taking deep breaths the women prayed that Harry didn’t notice her eyes wandering. Looking up, though, she saw that he had noticed. Harry had that unintelligible expression on his face. As if he didn't know if what he saw was true. _Was Hermione Granger checking him out?_

“Like,” his husky voice was low, his tone brought a tingle to the back of Hermione's neck. “since Maggie left, I haven't slept with anyone else. I kind of got used to having regular sex, I guess.” He said calmly, as if talking about the weather and not his lack of sex.

“I- I see.” Hermione breathed out. “So, why don’t you?” She asked.

“Don’t what?” Arching an eyebrow, he looked at her expecting.

“Have sex.” She said stupidly.

“Are you offering?” He smirked at her blushing cheeks.

“What if I am?” That catches Harry by surprise, not believing the girl would actually offer.

“You serious?” Harry's incredulous voice brought Hermione back to present. She seemed to finally realized what she said.

“Ah- I mean, I haven’t either. Since, like, Ron, I guess.” She said breathless.

“That’s a long time, Mione.” He said, looking intently at her.

“I know. I have been busy.” The witch said, sadly. 

“So?” Harry seated closer to her, turning his body in her direction. “Are you really offering it?” His emerald eyes looked at Hermione with something she had never seen in Harry, not directed at her at least.

“If you want to.”

“Hermione.” He looked serious this time, looking at her with the adoration she usually associated with Harry. “Do you want to?” 

“Yes.” She got herself saying without second thoughts.

Just as the words left her lips, Hermione felt his breath close to her mouth. When did he get so close to her? She was panting already, feeling the hot coil in her stomach, closing her legs in an attempt to give her core the friction it needed. Harry looked at her with soft eyes, don’t daring to break eye contact, he closed the small space between their lips, kissing Hermione plump lips with a soft peck. She looked at him wide eyed, not expecting it to feel so… So right. She closed her eyes then, diving into his arms that encircled her thin waist the moment their lips met again. This time in an intense, hot kiss that left her breathless.

Harry pulled her onto his lap, lifting the black skirt Hermione wore upwards, making it easier for the girl to straddle his lap. His hands didn’t leave the girl's shapely legs, which sighed against his lips when Harry squeezed her thighs willingly. She bit his lower lip, moaning against his touch.

“You like this, uh?” Harry’s voice was something that Hermione could never get over if. He continued to feel her legs, raising his hands, lifting the witch's skirt even higher until she wrapped the fabric around her waist. His hands went down to her plump ass. Harry wasted no time, squeezing and feeling the girl for the first time. “Damn, Mione, I always wanted to do this. Such a great ass, baby girl.” The sudden nickname made Hermione moan loudly against Harry's lips, who took the opportunity to lower his lips down the girl's neck. She wore a white satin blouse, the buttons closed to the top, appropriate as always. “You like this? Uh? Like me abusing your ass like this? Imagine the things I could do with such amazing perky ass like yours.” He keeps talking, making Hermione go insane in his arms.

“Please, please.” She begged him. “Please, touch me.” She could feel her pants soaking with her arousal.

“Yeah? Touch you were, beautiful?” He squeezed her ass one more time, then going down the front, applying pressure over her underwear. She moaned his name, begging prettily for him. “Here that you want me? What a greedy baby.” He laughed against her jaw, biting her skin there.

“C’mon, Harry, please.” Hermione said, trying to get his hands back on her most needed place.

“Take this off.” He said, pulling on her shirt. The girl, although embarrassed, was so horny that she didn't think twice, taking her delicate fingers to the buttons, opening slowly, revealing her tanned skin to a thirsty Harry. The wizard licked his lips, making appreciative sounds as the brunette's skin revealed itself. “Such a good, obedient, girl, aren’t you? Are you going to do everything I tell you to? Like a good little whore?” Harry laughed at the needy sounds leaving the girl's puffy lips.

“Yes, please, yes…” Hermione moaned.

“Good. Then, pretty girl, kneel.” Harry looked at her intently, Hermione couldn't help but moan when looking at the wizard. She didn't know that Harry had this dominating, powerful alpha side… Oh, she was so wet. Kneeling between his legs, she didn't wait for the order, knowing exactly what he wanted. Hermione might be a little out of practice, but she was not a submissive little girl who knew nothing. She also wanted to surprise Harry, just as he surprised her. “Eager, are we?” He said when he felt her shaking hands open his zipper with precision, the girl's eyes never leaving his. She smirked, leaving Harry breathless at the dazzling sight of Hermione Granger kneeling before him.

She unzipped his pants, pulling them down far enough to pull his member out of his underwear. And Ginny was right. Even though he wasn't completely hard, Harry was big. She drooled just thinking about tasting it.

“Getting shy, now? Get on with it.” Harry demanded.

Hermione brought one hand up to his penis, taking it delicately, giving it a little lunge, listening to Harry's breathing get heavier. She leaned forward, licking a strip from the base of his cock to the tip, her eyes on Harry the entire time. Harry reaches down to thread his fingers through Hermione’s hair, his heart beating hard. The sight of Hermione on her knees, lips teasing at his cock, makes his gut kick and twist, a moan ripping itself from his lips. The witch seemed satisfied with herself, seeing Harry losing his cool over her sucking his dick. She gripped his strong, muscular and sexy as hell thighs, leaning in to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, tongue swirling around the tip and digging into the slit.

She lean back, watching his fully hard dick in front of her, so big and veiny, the tip shining with precome.

“Who knew Hermione Granger could suck cock so good, huh?” Harry said breathlessly, pulling gently but firmly on the girl's hair. “C’mon up here.” She went easily, letting Harry open her skirt, sliding it down her legs, with her panties. Her blouse was completely gone, leaving her only in her bra. Hermione breathed hard when Harry opened it, taking it off. Completely naked in front of a very much clothed, with only his dick out, Harry Potter. Hermione almost could feel her arousal sliding down her legs. Getting up himself, Harry took Hermione's hand in his, pulling the girl towards the stars. Confused, she asked;

“Where-” 

“Bedroom.” He said easily, looking at her over his shoulder. “Not gonna fuck you in the couch.” Hermione blushed hard at his eyes on her. 

Arriving in the room, Harry pulled her close to him, kissing her again willingly, sticking his hot tongue in Hermione's mouth, his fingers caressing the delicate and soft skin of the witch. He laid her gently on the bed, tracing her tanned skin with his eyes and fingers. Pinching her erect nipples, making the girl hiss at the touch. He held one breast, leaning down to lick the other while Hermione took one hand to Harry's hair, pulling hard. He sucked hard, leaving her breathless. Her nipples hurt with need. 

“Love your skin, so soft… Um, so beautiful.” He praised her, leaving kisses all over her body. Going down her navel, he sucked hard, seeing the purplish bruise forming on her right hip. “Gonna look so good on my cock, won’t you?” Hermione moaned at this, feeling him descending his fingers towards her legs. Teasing his way down, he keeps kissing her everywhere.

He brought his whole hand between her legs, massaging lightly, spreading her legs firmly, he took a finger to her entrance, feeling the moisture on his fingers, he caressed her entrance slowly, bringing the moisture to her swollen clitoris and massaging it with his finger. The witch was a mess of begging and demands under him, her body squirming with pleasure. He, then, penetrated her with one finger, slowly in and out.

“Taking my fingers so good, what a good little witch. Can you take more, baby?” Her immediate response made him laugh, “Yeah, ok then, here comes another.” He inserted another finger, looking at the delicious slide of his fingers on her swollen pussy. He started to thrust in and out faster and deeper, the witch moaning loudly his name.

“Harry, please, please, fuck me.” She said shamelessly. “Fuck me, fuc-” She whined when he took his fingers out.

“Don’t worry, baby girl, gonna fuck you know.” He walked away quickly, taking the rest of his clothes off his body, getting completely naked in front of Hermione for the first time. The girl couldn't help moaning when she looked at the wizard's perfect body, his broad and well defined shoulders, his strong and majestic chest, his defined and delicious abdomen, _oh,_ she wanted to bite him all over. 

“Like what you see?” Harry asked smug. His eyes shining under the crooked glasses, he then took them off, seeing Hermione eyeing them with a smirk. “What?”

“Keep them on, Mr. Potter.” She said cheekily, opening her legs in invitation. The wizard laughs at the boldness, pulling the glasses back.

“Ok, Miss Granger.” He then kneel between her legs, his hand going to his member, pumping it lightly, still fully hard and dripping. She licked her lips. “Give it to me, please.”

“As you wish.” Harry approached her, his hand moving in a deliciously slow back and forth, he positioned himself between her legs, placing the head of his cock between the girl's pussy lips, rubbing it lightly, making her fidget uneasily. “No moving.” He said harshly, Hermione stop her movements, more out of surprise than anything. 

“Fuck me already.” 

“Feisty, aren’t we?” He said in a teasing tone. Taking her hands in one of his, Harry holds her down, the girl breathing quickening in the show of strength. He pushed forward, not letting her say anything. Bottoming out completely in one harsh thrust. She moaned loudly, pushing her hips back against his. Urging him to start moving. Harry bent down to kiss her lips, biting her bottom lip. “Gonna fuck you now, ok, love?” He asked and Hermione could only nod, breathing harshly.

He started to move then, in and out, deeper and slow, in a sensual dance that made Hermione’s heart roar. She wanted him so bad, she wanted him so so bad… Her mouth didn’t work properly though when she tried to say it out loud, tell him how much she wanted this, how her body desired his own, how her heart beated for him. Oh, no no… No. Hermione bite down her lips, not the time for feelings. She twisted her hips, her internal muscles tightening around his cock. Harry let out a variable of broken moans, a low voice speaking several swear words that Hermione was pleased to know that she had the same effect on him as he had on her.

The slow burn of their joined bodies made them both burn with desire. He increased his pace, fucking her faster and harder. Her soft moans becoming decompensated, inaudible, her mouth open in ecstasy as he fucked her hard, hitting her g-spot directly, the wizard had a gift, he knew how to fuck so good… Hermione couldn’t think straight. He took the free hand that was holding her by the hips to her neck, squeezing lightly, not hard enough to cut her air but firmly enough to stop breathing for a second, feeling the incredible pressure of his fingers around her neck as he fucked her hard against the mattress.

“Come for me, love, come all over my cock.” His delicious voice whispered directly in her ear. She felt that familiar burning in her belly, her pussy tightening around his hard cock that entered her without wobble. She felt herself falling, the pressure so good, his approval making her reach her peak. She came as she had never come before, felt the hot liquid run down her legs and buttocks, her swollen pussy squeezing his cock that was fucking her erratically. His thrust losing the composed rhythm, he was now fucking her, chasing his own pleasure, without a care in the world. When she came, he took his cock out of her, pulling her up in a seated position, while he kept kneeling over her. “Suck it, love, gonna fuck your mouth now.”

He said without waiting for her approval, tucking his cock down the girl's throat. Not that Hermione was complaining, returning to paying attention to what happened after her spectacular orgasm, she obediently opened her mouth, feeling his hard cock against her tongue, she sucked and licked it willingly. Tasting herself in his phallus, mixed with the wizard's own precome, she moaned, her throat getting fucked over and over.

“Fuck, love, just like that, what a good girl.” His voice was clouded by arousal, his breathing erratically, his thrusts losing its power. “Gonna come, love, gonna come. You're going to swallow everything, aren't you?” The girl nodded, as much as she could, feeling his precome reaching her mouth. She gasped when he came in her mouth, feeling the hot, thick liquid running down her throat, she gagged.

His eyes filled with pressure, he stopped moving, his dick still in her mouth. Stroking the girl's hair, he watched her sucking lightly at his cock, the over-stimulation making him hiss at the touch, but he didn't take it off, waiting for her to stop sucking. It was a good sight, Hermione with her mouth full of his dick. He could be like that for hours, watching her sucking him without worry.

When she stopped, Harry smiled slightly, bringing his hand to the girl's mouth, taking some saliva and came running down her chin with his thumb and stuffing it back into her mouth.

“Such a good girl. Sucking like a pro.” She bites his thumb in annoyance, but her lips turned up in a smirk. 

“Not cranky anymore, Mr. Potter?” She asked, her voice husky after her throat being fucked.

“Not really, Miss Granger. But who knows. We shall need to do it again soon.”

  
  


After the spectacular fuck they had, things between the two made it more... hot. They lived hiding in the corners, sticking their tongues in each other's throats, sticking hands under skirts, sucking on dicks in bathrooms at the Ministry of Magic. Harry was no longer in a bad mood and Hermione, well, she still didn't know who she was, but she was getting there. And having Harry Potter underneath, above, sideways, everywhere, just for her, was helping wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> You like this?  
> Please leave a comment!  
> This story can also be found in Wattpad under the same name.


End file.
